Tok
by Mo'Steel
Summary: not finished


Tok was a young man almost ready to be judged for independence in his clan. He was 15 and was one of the few Nohg's that was still pure blood. If you asked Tok about his heritage he could tell you who his grandparents parents were. But that's not the important part. The part that is important is that he was about to be judged. This is where our story starts.

"Tok it says here that you are from the lineage of Tran, the originator of the Nohg's relation ship with the dragons, before the Grwerks came and slaughtered all the eggs and dragons alive?" Asked Tok's inspector, Tlal, inspecting the papers on the table.

"Yes that is true" Tok replied, as murmurs of excitement ran through the crowd. "But I would rather be recognized for _my _achievements and _not_ his."

"What, may I ask _are_ your achievements?" Tlal asked.

"Well, if you remember the Grwerk attacks last month? I was at the front lines with my sword, even though I had no shield and no armor I fought just as well as the hired warriors that you pay for with taxes if not better. And since I was twelve I have taken care of my sisters and my mother." Said Tok, an icy stare in his brilliant blue eyes.

Snorts of laughter came up from the crowd when he talked about his fighting. But when he pulled his sword out of its sheaf at his side, the snorts turned in to gasps of laughter.

"If ANYONE, anyone of you wishes to challenge me to a duel then come and let this be over with!" called Tok, as he brandished his long broad sword with one muscular arm.

"I will" called a large shaved man. "This kids got nothing on me." He pulled out a sword.

"Disarm only! This is a duel, not fight to the death!" said Tlal over the chanting.

"3" yelled the crowd; Tok tested the weight of his sword making sure he was ready.

"2" the chant was getting louder.

"1" he raised the sword gripping its handle with two hands.

"GO" they screamed.

The challenger rushed at Tok but at the last second, Tok sidestepped and elbowed the man in the face as he charged on past him. The man yelled in anger, blood spurting from his nose and turned around and charged again. This time Tok raised his sword, and when he felt the metals clash he flicked his wrist, and in one smooth movement, disarmed the man and got his sword to his throat.

Breathing heavy the man bowed and stepped aside. There was an eerie silence in side Grofs Hall, broken only by the coughing of an infant.

"Thank you Tok that will be sufficient." Said Tlal. "We will notify you when we have finished judging you."

Out side, Tok could feel the stares boring into the back of his head. He started walking down the street, and although he was shorter than most of the men in the village, he stared back into their eyes levelly and without looking away. As he got closer to his home Tok started getting smiles from his neighbors and friends. He knew they cared for him, but times were tough and their smiles were only out of respect than out of compassion.

At the end of the road he was at his house and as he went inside he could smell the chicken broth on the stove.

"Smells delicious!" he called to his mother who was obviously tending to his younger sisters.

"Hello, Tok. How did it go?" came his mothers voice from the next room.

"I think it went well, but I had to duel a man from the audience." He replied as his mother walked through the door. She was a skinny woman, with more gray hairs than blonde, although she was only in her late thirties. She was short for a grown woman, and already her face was lined with deep wrinkles. Tok knew that she worked hard to keep care of his sisters, and to make food for them.

"Oh just look at you!" Tjianna said with pride clear in her deep brown eyes, she grasped him in a tight hug. "My little boy, all grown up!"

"Tok, Tok!" Came his sisters, T'nova and Purée. "Are you a man now?"

"I won't find out for a little while yet, but right now we should let mother finish her _wonderful_ cooking in peace." He answered, his blue eyes coming to life.

"Tok, can we go to the archery range?" T'nova asked. "I'll beat you two again!"

"Mom?" Tok asked.

"Ok but be back for supper, if you're late you will have to eat it cold." She called, but they were already out the front door.

Back outside the mood was considerably lighter as Tok was walking with his little sisters and their bows.

The archery range was not a far walk so they made it there quickly. It was out doors. When they got to the front entrance, a government official easily recognized by his red shirt, was standing there.

"Two boks per person for entry." He said as they walked up. "That will be six boks."

"What? That's crazy! This has always been a free range. Why are you charging us now?" Tok screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but after the Grwerk attacks, and all the damage that they have done, we have to raise taxes and prices for public facilities." The guard said, his voice deep and demanding. Although the guard looked humble Tok could hear the iciness emanating from his mouth as he said sir.

"Well, we refuse to pay!" said Purée her eyes glistening, and reflecting the dying rays of the sun, now orange with purple all around the sky.

"Well then little miss, I guess you can just go right on through" the guard replied, staring in to Tok's eyes.

With a gust of wind, Purée ran to the man and said, "You really mean it?" Her voice small and insignificant compared to the cruel wind.

"No," Said the man, "Not really."

Tok had had enough. "We're leaving." He said to his sisters. "Are any of the other ranges near here still free?" he said back to the guard.

"No, not that I am aware of." Said the guard, "but if you give me that shiny sword of yours I will let you in for free."

"You have got to be insane to think that I would give you the sword of my ancestors just to get in to an archery range. I can just make one in my back yard for free." Said Tok angrily, and turned away.

"Lets go home" he said to his little sisters, "I'll make some targets for you to shoot at home."

On they walked through the near darkness. The wind picked up and blew Toks hair out of his face. He had an angular face, it was hard and disciplined, but when he was with his sisters he would light up and his face became more fun loving. He was only about 5 feet nine inches but he made up for it in strength.

The moon was peeking up out of the horizon and it was as full and orange as a pumpkin. The clouds slipped over the moon and everything was cast in shadows. Somewhere Tok heard a baby crying.

"Lets hurry home," said Purée her tiny voice quavering, her small round face pale in the near darkness. "I'm afraid."

Suddenly the house on their left blew up, the wood falling everywhere. T'nova and Purée both started crying. The heat was tremendous, everywhere they looked, houses were burning, people were screaming and Grwerks were everywhere.

"Grwerks?" said Tok double taking. It was unusual for the creatures to attack more than once a year, let alone twice a month. One of the brutes tried to grab Purée but Tok grabbed his sword and sliced off the ugly head, its horns almost stabbing into his hairy foot. He picked up his sisters and started running, but their combined weight was too hard to bear. He put T'nova, the older girl, down and grabbed her arm telling her to run and not to stop.

They reached the end of the street and Toks heart sank. The house was in ruins and his mother was nowhere to be seen. He put down his sisters and started digging through the rubble. He found the pot that the soup was in that they were supposed to eat, now nothing more that a charred hunk of metal. He kept looking, and saw part of the dress she was wearing, sticking out from under the kitchen table.

"No.." he moaned. This wasn't right; she couldn't just be taken from him, her life wrenched away just like that. He started to lift the rubble and his mother's lifeless eyes stared holes into Tok. With grim determination, he stood up looked to the sky and yelled as loud as he could. He grabbed all he could, his bow, arrows, clothes anything that could be salvaged from the wreckage.

A scream pierced the air coming from outside the house. It was Purée. Tok snarled and ran out of the house, but it was too late. Purée and T'nova were both dead, cuts running through both of their bodies. He saw a hooded man with a bloody sword walking away from their bodies. As he watched the man raised his hands and disappeared in a swirl of light.

"No," Tok moaned, his whole world was crashing down. Nothing seemed to matter. He brought an arrow to his bow and took aim at a Grwerk. With perfect aim, he let go of the string and the arrow zoomed into to its target, instantly taking the life of the ugly, dark creature. With a flame in his heart, Tok picked up his sword and rushed at the nearest Grwerk. He hacked at it, but it blocked his blows with his shield, numbing Tok's arm. He span around, decapitating another Grwerk standing there, and as he spun back he shoved his sword under the enemies breastplate. It died instantly as the sword plunged into his stomach.

He looked around and saw more Grwerks everywhere. He rushed at a particularly large Grwerk, and ducked under his sword, at the same time slicing off its legs. With an upward thrust he stabbed the Grwerk through the chin and into its brain. He turned around grabbing one of dead Grewrks' throwing knives and threw it. The ugly black blade arced through the air before lodging itself in between another's eyes. Black blood streamed out of the wound, and the Grwerk moaned and fell the ground. Tok turned around and saw another Grwerk.

It was at least two feet taller than any of the brutes Tok had ever seen. He had a huge battleaxe and carried it with ease. His long arms rippled with muscles. The other Grwerks on the street formed a circle, stamping their feet to create fear in Tok. But he knew what they were doing. He blocked out the noise and concentrated solely on the large one. He waited for the brute to make the first move. The monster lifted the axe over his head and charged at Tok swinging down the axe as he got closer. Tok jumped on the hilt as it buried itself in the ground. He tight roped up it and launched himself over his head, flipping over in midair and slashing out at its head as he did so. But the Grwerk was faster than him. As Tok flew over its head he turned and brought up the battleaxe to defend his uncovered neck.

Tok hit the axes hilt with his sword and vibrations ran through him almost making him drop his sword. He just managed to finish the flip and land on his feet before he hit the ground. He saw the Grwerk raise the axe and brought his sword up just in time. This time when the metal clashed, he did drop the sword. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The creature smiled evilly at him then swung the axe directly at Tok's neck. He ducked the fatal blow and rolled away grabbing his swords handle. He scrambled up and charged the animal ready to finish the battle. He faked a side to the left, and when the blow didn't hit the creature's axe, the momentum from trying to block it span it around leaving an opening for Tok to kill it. He swung the sword and sliced off the head of the creature. Blood gushed everywhere drenching Tok in thick black blood. He turned around; ready to take anything or anyone down, but one of the spineless creatures threw a knife at him. It landed in his leg and Tok saw stars. He wrenched out the blade and smelt the poison. Already he could feel the poison seeping into his blood. Then came the horns.

The horns of the empire were loud and deep. They scared away the Grwerks, but some of the animals that had courage to stay would be rounded up and put into shows to be slaughtered like animals. The more they captured, the longer the festivities lasted. Tok kept slicing at thin air until his uncle came from another house.

"Come in, Tok," he said, the sympathy in his voice sounded false. "We have an extra bed you can use at my house. I'll get Wylma to come and see about that cut."

"It was a poisoned blade." Said Tok, "The poison has to come out soon."

"All the same. Wylma is proficient at healing. She can take care of you."

Tok followed him into the house, the grief apparent on his face by the tear streaks down his tanned face. His blue eyes were all the bluer by the fog. He looked into the sky and imagined his family in the heavens. It was too much to bear. He followed his uncle up the stairs into the empty room, and fell asleep there.

His dreams were troubled. He dreamt of a man in black calling to him, telling him that he would be alright, but as Tok reached for the mans arm, the man was immersed in a black cloud, his whole being seemingly hidden in the mist. As the mist began to clear, Tok noticed not one, but three shapes in the clouds. One was significantly taller than the other two. In a rush of emotions, Tok realized it was his family; his mother, Purée, and T'nova.

He smiled at them, and they smiled back, but their smiles were mean and cruel. They started turning into Grwerks, starting from the mouth. First their teeth became short and sharp. Then their faces began turning hairy, and their lips curling out to form an unstoppable grin. Their eyes became more squinty, the pupils nothing more than slits. The one that was his mother walked up to him, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Tok tried to scramble away, but the Grwerk turned him over, looked him in the face saying "Tok, calm down everything's going to be ok."

"What?" Tok said, the word sounded foreign, his tongue was as big as his mouth. He opened his eyes, and saw his aunt Wylma standing over him, sunlight streaming in the open window. Wylma had a spoon with some bitter smelling medicine in her hand.

"Come on, open up. Your fever is higher than any I've ever seen." She sounded worried, but Tok felt fine. "I got the poison out, but I don't know what it did to you. I am getting a proper healer to come and take a look at you later this afternoon."

"I had an odd dream last night" Tok said struggling to remember it even though it had been so clear.

"Well I am no fortune teller but I might be able to help you with it" Said Wylma smiling. So Tok recited what he could remember, while his aunt listened with interest. He decided not to tell her he had seen the hooded man the night before. When he was finished she said, "Well, I have no idea what that means but I'm sure that you'll find out. Now get some sleep, you're still sick." She squeezed his shoulder, smiled than left the room.

He went back to sleep, and when he woke he was happy to find himself refreshed, full of energy, his sleep had been dreamless and deep. He noticed that the sun was sinking and decided to get up to see how long he had been asleep. He got up and walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. His uncle Trovis was a good man, always working and happy to be able to support his family. He had two sons, but both were old and moved out.

He was tall and muscular, his face dirty with untrimmed stubble. His eyes were dark brown, but as fierce as Tok's. He looked up from the meat he was cutting as Tok entered the room, his face solemn. "How are you?" he asked setting aside the knife. "Wylma said you were up before, but that you had a high fever, the result of the poison no doubt."

"I'm fine," Tok replied flexing the muscles in his large hand. "I just wish that things could have been different." The strain in his voice was apparent. His heart ached and his eyes started to water. He turned his head away before the tears could pour, and wiped his eyes on his dirty shirt.

"Ay," Trovis said, "It was a sad thing that happened yesterday. Your mother was always good to me, although I was always in trouble with the law. And both of your sisters were great children. They were too young to die."

"Yes," Said Tok, a sob welling in his throat. He choked it back down and stated simply. "I have to do some thing about it." Briefly he thought if he should tell his uncle about the man, and decided it was the right thing to do. "When I came out of my house I saw a hooded man with a bloody sword walking away from their bodies. As I watched he disappeared. I know it was him who killed them. I have to get him."

"Ay, but until you are better I cant let you leave this house," Said Trovis, smiling grimly. "These are dark times. The Grwerks are attacking much more than usual. Even when you can move by yourself, I wont let you go alone. You aren't as strong as you think you are."

"When will I be able to leave?" Tok asked.

"That depends. We have a healer coming in soon to check on you, and depending on your condition, she will tell me when you are fit to leave." Trovis replied, picking up the knife and starting to cut the meat again. "In the mean time you can practice archery in the back. I have a practice bag set up for myself to practice on."

"Thanks," said Tok, "but I don't know if I have the strength. I think I will rest until supper. Call me down; I'm starved!"

"Ok" was the reply.

Tok headed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. In his room he sat on the window cell and pondered the events of the last two days. Lost in his reverie, he watched as the sun sank lower in the sky. Just as he started to drift asleep, there came a sharp rap on the door, wrenching him back into the waking world.

"Hello there!" in came a woman with short curly hair, a broad smile lighting up her face. Her teeth were chipped and crooked, and there was a wart on her nose, but she had an air of command and presence. Her eyes are what really got Tok though. They were deep and knowing, and though it startled him to think of it, they were pitch black. She was a witch!

"So 'ylma said that you were sick, so I came on up here to treat you right and proper!" she said with a grin. "So where did you get hit?"

"R- Right here." Said Tok pointing at his bandaged leg. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Am I a witch?" she said chuckling "Yes I am. But not a bad one. The names Quistet. I devoted my life to helping. And don't worry, as I wont hurt you. Now lets see that leg of yours"

"Alright." Said Tok tenderly unwrapping the bandage. As he pulled it off, a smell of dead flesh and decay filled the room. The under side of the bandage was bloody, and the wound itself was deep and puss filled. "Blah!" he exclaimed, the vile wound making him heave.

"Alright, calm down!" said Quistet. "The smell will go away when I'm done." She walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. She hung a black cauldron on the hook and poured in some ingredients out of the pack on her back. Tok watched the whole process with growing amazement. The aroma from the pot permeated the air, blowing away the rotting smell. Quistet uttered a few ineligible words, and the smoke turned an odd color of purple. The whole process had taken less than two minutes.

"That smells delicious!" said Tok, grinning. "How did you make it?"

"Now that's a secret I am unwilling to share with anyone." She took a ladle out of her pack and dipped it in the pot. "Now, this may sting, but I promise, when I'm done, you'll feel as right as rain."

She poured the concoction on Tok's leg. He screamed at the sudden amount of pain. He had never felt anything like it. It felt like a thousand burning needles were sewing a burning stone into his skin. Slowly the pain subsided, and he looked at his leg. The wound was all gone, leaving only a thin scar as long as his thumb.

"How?…"

"I can't really tell you that now can I?" Said Quistet, a twinkle in her eye.

"Now, it may still hurt you for a little while, so don't walk on it too much, and get lots of rest. I advise you stay in bed for a couple of days, and slowly rehabilitate yourself. I'll go downstairs and tell Wylma about your condition, so listen to what she says." And with those words, she picked up her cauldron and left the room.

Tok looked out the window towards the horizon. He could just make out the peaks of the Treg Mountains, a mysterious and desolate place, where only the bravest (or stupidest) men went. They were filled with creatures more dangerous and cruel then even the ugliest Grwerks. There were trees that had minds and thought like living creatures. The birds were said to be as large as dragons, and would eat the carefree adventurer in one gulp. Tok shuddered as he wondered what other creatures might be up in the mountains.

The thought made him remember what had happened to his family. The tears welled up and he didn't stop them flowing down his face. A choked sob escaped from he throat, and he couldn't stop the feeling anymore. He thought of all the times he had watched over his little siblings. He saw his mothers face and her kind eyes, and in them the man in the black hood. His thoughts shifted and he swore vengeance on the man who had wrecked his life.

With a last look at the Tregs, he went and lay down on his bed, letting the tears stream down his face unchecked. He knew his aunt and uncle had heard his sobbing. The time passed quickly as the sun sent dazzling rays in to his room. Before he knew it Trovis called him down to dinner.

He got up and walked down the stairs pausing when he got to the bottom, unsure of what they were going to say. He didn't want the sympathy from them at the moment. He took a deep breath and entered the room. They looked up as he entered and smiled sympathetically. He looked away and sat down at the extra seat on the table.

"How are you feeling Tok?" asked Wylma.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." He replied, already the words had stung him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It is much better to talk about your feeling, it helps you let go of the ache."

"I know, I know, but it's still so hard to talk about it." The tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Any ways, dinner is roast mutton and potatoes. Its all we could afford, what with the raised taxes the government has demanded we pay." Said Trovis.

"That's fine. I haven't had anything more than broth for the last month. This would be considered a feast for me." Said Tok voicing his family's recent poverty.

Wylma brought out the mutton and a rich fragrance permeated the stifling kitchen. It smelled almost identical to the potion that the witch Quistet had poured on Tok's leg. She laid it on the table, and while Trovis cut chunks of the meat out and onto their plates in. Wylma returned with a large bowl of potatoes and a saucer of gravy. Trovis went to the cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of cider. "To lighten our spirits," he said with a sly wink.

Voraciously Tok dug into the meal. With a jolt he realized he hadn't eaten since the day before. When all was finished he felt warm and content, the cider had done the trick. He leaned back in the chair and sighed, chewing on a toothpick. "That was delicious Wylma." He said, contented.

"Why, thank you," she said, smiling. It was late now and the sun had sunk below the horizon, casting the world in a blanket of darkness. As Tok looked out the window he saw the first star of the night. "Aiedalie" it was called. The humans had named it when the elves came from across the Eastern Sea, to seal a pact of friendship between the two races.

"It's late now, and I am weary. Good Night." He stood up and exited the room walking up to his bed. He lay down and shut his eyes, sleep instantly taking him.

When he awoke, he was happy to feel refreshed and that he had slept long and calmly, void of all dreams. He stretched and rolled out of bed, deciding to use the archery range out back. He picked his bow off the shelf and picked up his quiver.

Down in the kitchen, Trovis was already up. "Breakfast?" he asked, offering a plate of cold meat from last night.

Tok raised his hand. "No thanks. I'm still full from last night. I think that I'll use the archery range out back now."

"Mind if I joined you? I haven't shot for a couple of weeks. It will feel good to shoot again."

"Not at all." Tok replied. "I would enjoy the company."

"I'll go grab my bow then. Meet me out back."

"Ok." Said Tok. He walked out the door and stood at the line squaring his feet, with his right foot toward the target. Carefully, he drew one of his arrows, fitted it onto his bow. He took a deep breath, raised the bow and pulled back in one motion, taking aim at the center circle. He breathed out and released the string, the arrow whistling into the bag with a soft thud. It was off by at least eight inches.

"Dammit.." he cursed, his shooting was off. He drew another arrow, took again and released again. This time he missed altogether. He cursed again, and went to retrieve his spent arrows. Trovis walked out the door and watched him.

"What happened?" he asked, "The Tok I know would never miss the target."

"I must be off today," he muttered, searching for the lost arrow. He found it, with its tip stuck in the earth.

"You sure are! Last time I shot with you, you could split my arrow in half if you wanted!" said Trovis, concerned. "Lets see how you're shooting."

"Ok," said Tok, and picked up his bow. Drawing the arrow he had lost in the ground, he squared his shoulders and again, drew the string, took aim and fired. The arrow flew through the air before hitting the bag. It was a near perfect shot, only one ring away from the center.

"Much better!" said Trovis, "Ok then, let me warm up and we'll have a little competition."

"Ok" said Tok, happy that he could shoot again. He drew another arrow, and this time, he got a bull's eye.

"When I got up this morning, there was a messenger boy standing outside of your house, all aghast, and wishing to speak to you." Said Trovis. "I told him you were still asleep, and that you were staying with us. He wanted me to give you this." Still holding his bow, Trovis reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll, with a wax stamp on it. Written in neat lettering on the wax was: Seal of Royal Decree; Manhood Dept.

Carefully, Tok slid his fingernail under the wax, and pulled it off. Holding his breath he unrolled the scroll and began to read it: By commission of the Emperor, Hrwerg, we have decided to let Tok, have the full rights and privileges of a man. If he abuses his position in any way, the Empire has full rights to take away his status. Below this there were signed many names of elders.

"I completely forgot about this." Said Tok. "I think that I really need to talk to them about the guard. If the Empire had sent adequate troops to fight the Grwerks this probably wouldn't have ever happened." He put the scroll in his jacket.

For at least half an hour they continued to shoot. As they were putting their arrows back in to his quiver, Trovis asked, "Go get your mock sword. Lets spar."

Tok smiled and quickly ran up to get his sword. Ever since he was little, his uncle had taught him how to fight. Trovis was the only man that Tok couldn't beat, and never had. He was excited to spar again. When he returned outside, Trovis was already ready. In the traditional way of war games, they bowed, and commenced the fight.

To start it off, Tok took an overhead slash at Trovis' head, but his uncle quickly ducked beneath the blow, and smashed Tok in the shins. Wincing, he staggered back and guarded himself for the oncoming blow.


End file.
